


Like the Flowers of Persephone

by fandramatics



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 1. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Like the Flowers of Persephone

“Enough!” a shade shouted, silencing the buzzing around the queen’s bed. She eyed the crowd, pointed to two figures. “You! And you! Stay here. The rest of you, get out!” Her gaze then fell on the king, who had just entered his bedroom. “Your Majesty, with all due respect, if you came to watch, be quiet. If you came to help, please, hurry, she’ll do better with your presence.”

Hades didn’t need to be told twice, he was beside his wife in a blink, had her hand on his the next second.

The bossy shade nodded, made her way towards the open legs of the queen, and assessed the situation. “We’re almost there,” she said. “Eileithyia watches over you, Your Majesty. You’re doing very well.”

The king eyed Persephone. “How are you feeling?”

“It hurts, not as bad as I expected, but it does.” She was calmer than any of the shades had been. “I smell flowers, Hades. And it isn’t coming from me.” There was a hint of a smile, even if she also frowned.

“I promise it’s not me,” the god assured.

“I think I know who is it.” The shade said, earning their attention. She smiled. “It’s time, Your Majesty. Leto has blessed you. Now, it’s time to push.”

A scream ripped out of the goddess’ throat, her strength making thorns grow on the ceiling, small flowers blossoming at the end of them, caused by a power she didn’t recognize as her own. 

Hades held her hand, allowed her to crush his under her grip, and muttered soft words in her ear. One of the shades the bossy one had ordered to stay laid a wet cloth over their queen’s forehead and the king took it and thanked the shade. He assigned himself the task to keep Persephone comfortable and sweat-free.

“We’re doing very well, Your Majesty. Just a little more.” Encouraged the shade at the goddess’ feet. “Keep pushing.”

The queen’s eyes shot open, she frowned, lowered her gaze.

“What is it?” Hades inched closer to her. “Persephone?”

“The pain stopped,” she whispered as if to herself.

“Baby is coming out, my queen. Keep pushing.”

“Makaria.” The queen of the Underworld told, meeting her husband’s eyes. “Makaria.”

“Makaria!” the shade repeated raising the baby to her parent’s eyes.

Hades smiled, kissed his wife’s cheek. He littered small kisses over his wife’s features as the shade stepped away with the crying infant to tend to it.

When the shade brought daughter to parents, the king’s grin grew. “It’s Makaria. She smells of flowers.”

Persephone kissed the child’s forehead. “Welcome, my love.”


End file.
